


Deep Undercover

by DraceDomino



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd been under the repression of the Jedi Order for too long, and had never really experienced anything quite like it. While on an undercover mission, Ahsoka finds herself wrapped in sexual delight at the end of a small army of pirates, being used and claimed by a large gathering of men. She's been denied that sort of pleasure for so long, it's understandable that she winds up losing herself in it...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Undercover

Deep Undercover  
-By Drace Domino

All she was supposed to have to do was smile and hand out drinks. That was what Master Anakin had assured her throughout the entire day, that was what he had promised her from the very beginning of this reckless assignment. Smile, and hand out drinks. She had expressed concerns when Anakin had told her his plan to have her infiltrate a Hutt’s lair, to listen to the bounty hunters and smugglers as they talked about their plans for the next few days. Sure, being right in the middle of all of those sleazy ne’er-do-wells was a perfect way to hear about the experimental weapon plans slowly making their way to the Separatists, but Ahsoka couldn’t help but wonder if Anakin would feel the same way about the plan if he was the one that had to dress like a stripper for it.

Though dressing like a stripper might have been a step up. Ahsoka’s outfit for the mission was almost criminally revealing; her young body covered up by a thin strip of fabric that offered even less coverage than a bra. It was a single black line that slid around her chest, enough to cover up the tip of her dark orange nipples while still showing off the tint of her areolas. Her breasts were fairly small for a Togruta of her age, but her well-defined muscle tone made them particularly pert and firm, and the strip of revealing cloth made them all the more enticing. Set against her rust-colored skin, the black stripe hid only the most important part of her chest, keeping her decent in only the most flimsiest of terms. Below her waist she had been dressed in thankfully slightly more clothes; permitted to wear a simply pair if silky black panties and a pair of knee-high boots meant to accent her role as a serving girl. Thin heels pushed her legs up while she walked, making her rear look higher and perkier with every step.

She was dressed ridiculously and revealingly, so much so that her cheeks had darkened when she first stepped out of the dressing room to show to her Master. Though the Jedi order taught control against emotion, she had a difficult time hiding her embarrassment as she realized that her Master could see the tint of her areolas, and the slope of the sides of her breasts. It didn’t help that the strip of leather over her chest was so tight and precariously positioned that she was afraid a simple wrong motion would send it slipping off, fully revealing herself to her Master.

Indeed, the Togruta girl looked the part of a serving girl for a Hutt lair. Her athletic yet feminine frame had been garbed like the dancing wenches that typically sold themselves into the cartel, and the beads around the montrals perched on her head were replaced. Gone were the ones that marked her as a proud Jedi and a representative of the Togrutan people, and now she wore a simple silver chain around her small horns, a sign of submission and servitude to her owners.

Dressed like servant, marked like a slave, but yet Anakin had assured her after every one of her protests. All she would have to do is smile, and hand out drinks.

As Ahsoka Tano stood in the back room of the Hutt’s lair, she wondered if it was simply an oversight on her master’s part, or an outright lie. The mission had started simply enough, and she had begun working at the lair under the guise of a new serving girl. For the first few hours things were uncomfortable but not unbearable, and the fit, beautiful young woman had to do little more than keep her ears open while she went about her demeaning job. The enhanced hearing afforded to the Togruta thanks to her montrals made her perfect for the task, but after hours of not hearing anything incriminating she was wondering if the job was really worth it. A spy mission was one thing, but she had been handing out drinks while sleazy Rodians and sour-faced humans grabbed her ass and whistled at her for the entire day, and there was still nothing to show for it. Each hand that moved to squeeze her rust-colored rump contained in her black panties was another hand she wanted to swat away, or to break every bone inside of it, but she maintained the fiction of a submissive serving girl and let herself blush and giggle as she played it off.

Smile, and hand out drinks.

The men of the Hutt lair weren’t subtle about their advances, and before long one of the Hutt’s liaisons had approached her with a smile on his face. When he told her that she was requested to entertain the Hutt’s special guests in the back room, he said it like it was some great honor, as if she was fortunate for the opportunity. Pushing down the sickness and disgust building inside her young and powerful frame, she had given the liaison a kind smile and did as she was told. A moment later and she found herself surrounded by men in one of the Hutt’s entertainment chambers; the only woman behind closed doors.

Ahsoka looked from side to side, taking in her surroundings and the men that watched her. It was a room built for leisure and delight; one of the Hutt’s many decadent rooms where he rewarded the smugglers and bounty hunters that did their job above and beyond the expectations. It was a room where lewd wishes were fulfilled, and where scared young Twi’Lek girls grew up painfully fast under the touch of Weequay freelancers. It made Ahsoka sick, but she hid her disgust as she regarded the men surrounding her. They were human, each and every one of them, and as Ahsoka watched them she took in every small detail about the group. Each of their haircuts were trimmed and precise; the symbol of a man that worked within a military unit. Their clothes were a cut above the typical smuggler fair, suggesting to her they brought down a steadier paycheck than smugglers. The final hint came in their numbers; exactly twelve of them.

The right number to man a Separatist transport.

Ahsoka put it all together while she stood in the center of the men, letting them gaze at her rust-colored body and fantasize while she assembled the pieces. Humans were uncommon in the Separatist movement, but with the right amount of credits thrown at them, they were just as easy to persuade as any Rodian. The experimental weapon in question had been stolen by a group of human freelancers, and as Ahsoka stood before the dozen men she knew all too well that they were the culprits. They were likely sitting on the data before they were cleared to leave Hutt space, and with the sort of money General Grievous likely cleared them for in return for the data, a Hutt VIP room was the perfect way for them to blow off steam.

Smile, and hand out drinks. Yeah, right.

Ahsoka looked at the men as they regarded her, and once she had figured out their allegiance she started to become aware of their intentions. Each one of them was dressed well but didn’t seem content with their clothes; every one of them unbuttoning and unzipping, slipping out of their shirts while they looked at the Togruta girl in the middle. Ignorant that they were lusting after a Jedi, two of the men rose from their seats on one of the Hutt’s elegant couches, and one finally spoke up to break the silence in the room.

“Yeah, you’ll do, cutie.” He remarked with a thick accent, and Ahsoka swallowed nervously at his tone. He didn’t ask for her name, or even asked how she was. She was there for a purpose, and they all knew it. Twelve men, and one Togruta girl half their size and only barely of age. There was no doubt what was about to come next.

Ahsoka realized as she stood before them that she had no choice but to let it happen. To attack would give them the chance to escape, to flee with the data and give it to the Separatists. No one Jedi’s shame or dignity was worth the lives of potentially thousands of clones, and Ahsoka told herself before the question even came up that she would do whatever it took to maintain her fiction. The same human took a step closer and rose a hand, stroking the Togruta’s cheek with a large smile playing on his features. As he touched her Ahsoka trembled for a moment; her skin rising in goosebumps as she looked up at him, unsure of how to proceed.

“Well, we paid good credits.” He finally announced, and in an instant his hand left Ahsoka’s chin to drop to her shoulder. He leaned forward; his weight pressing down against Ahsoka until she had no other option than to drop to her knees, gasping as the implications became intensely, acutely real. In an instant her large, blue eyes were staring ahead as the human worked at his zipper, drawing himself down to get ready to pull free his length. “Let’s get our money’s worth, boys.”

Ahsoka’s eyes went wide as the men started to advance, and the reality of her situation started to sink in. Jedi control and restraint was pushed to the side, and the young woman felt the sudden impulse to leap away, to use her enhanced reflexes and training to flee the scene and abandon the pursuit of information. Luckily for the loyal clone troopers counting on it, Ahsoka’s train of thought was broken as one of the men dropped a hand against one of her montrals, and used it as a guide to bring her face in contact with his cock. He held his shaft with the other hand and gave Ahsoka no consideration or concern as he pushed himself to her full, dark lips, forcing her to kiss the thick head of his cock. At first she tried to pull away, but the grip on her sensitive montral was too strong, and as she struggled to yank back her lips parted, allowing him to shove himself inside even more. With a gasp Ahsoka could feel her tongue violated with the taste of the human’s length, and before she knew it the warm, wet walls of her mouth were filled with each inch of his violating length.

Ahsoka’s body recoiled in a mixture of sensations, and as the human started to thrust himself in and out of the Togruta’s mouth, she glanced over to see the others start to surround her. Each of them were dropping their pants to reveal even more thick lengths, and a look of worry knit Ahsoka’s brow as she gazed at them all. A dozen in total, each of them as thick as the one in her mouth or thicker, and all of them with the same intended destination. As she felt her tongue twitch and shiver underneath the weight of one of the human’s cocks she let a free hand slip out; reaching towards the nearest one to let her fingers slowly wrap around it.

If she used her hands, he wouldn’t need her mouth, right?

The Jedi closed her eyes as she was used; her hand pumping the length in her grasp and her mouth continuing to be used by the first of the men. Before too long he gripped her other montral as well, and used both of the Togruta’s sensitive horns to guide her mouth down against his lap. The men chuckled around her, commenting how cute she looked with a face full of cock, and one of them speaking out, talking about her as if she weren’t even there. Or worse, that she was just a piece of furniture, another tool to be used.

“Looks like she’s not very experienced.” He mused, and his voice directed to his friend. “Think she’ll be enough for us?”

“She doesn’t know what she’s doing, but her mouth’s great regardless.” The one holding Ahsoka’s montrals spoke. After a moment he released one of her horns long enough to pull his cock from her mouth, and as the dark-skinned young woman gave a gasp he swung his length from side to side, slapping her in a crossing pattern over her cheeks. The Jedi winced; her eyes closed as she was shamed and debased, and when she tried to turn her face away the man punished her by lifting his shaft and lowering his sack squarely against her mouth, giving her the rich scent of his lust to breathe in. A tiny whimper came from the resilient Jedi, but since it seemed like he wasn’t going to stop it until she apologized, she opened her mouth and teased her tongue underneath his sack.

“That’s a good orange slut.” He cooed as his undercarriage was tickled by the young woman’s tongue. After a dominant laugh he motioned for his friends, and unceremoniously stuffed his cock back into Ahsoka’s whimpering mouth. “Line starts here, boys! Since I put up the most credits I get first crack, but then, you can have at it!”

The idea of the twelve men descending on her with their intimidating lengths sent a wave of fear through Ahsoka, but beyond that, something else echoed inside of her that was deep and primal, and something that was very repressed. As her mouth continued to press up and down on the first man’s length she could feel her tongue swirling around his head, and as the seconds passed she started to learn to no longer be disgusted by the taste. After no more than a minute had passed the young Togruta found herself enjoying the flavor, and with her head swimming in lusty confusion she started to jerk off the second man with a renewed, quickened vigor. She stood up straighter on her knees and moved her free hand to join her mouth; moving them in tandem as she focused on bringing the men’s leader into bliss. With her cheeks darkening she felt something awaken within her; something rich and tempting and clearly not within the teachings of the Jedi.

It was too primal to be the Dark Side, and it was too irresistible to fight.

Her hips were rolling back and forth as she sucked the leader of the men off, and she could feel by the twitch in his length that he was drawing near his peak. When his moment came he gave a sudden grunt, and his hands on Ahsoka’s montrals tightened, holding her down against his spasming length. His cream erupted in her mouth and she wanted desperately to cough, but the tight grip on her head forced her to deal with his cum as best she was able. A few short swallows sent rushing waves of warm cream down her throat, and left her with a single mouthful that was manageable. There she let it rest on her tongue around his still-drooling cockhead, and she gave herself the chance to get used to the taste. If all humans tasted the same she’d soon find out, for she swallowed the final bit of the leader’s cum as her blue eyes opened to gaze up at him.

Her dark lips parted as she let his cock leave her mouth, and she left it hanging open wide, inviting the next to take it. The men were already clamoring; pushing each other for a spot at Ahsoka’s mouth, and watching their competition made her thrill with delight. Her cheeks darkened and she could feel her sex growing hot and excited; a sensation that had been denied to her amongst the Jedi. When one of the men came up dominant amongst the others Ahsoka eagerly darted her head forward, wrapping her dark lips around his shaft and twirling her tongue over his head. She continued to jerk off the others as they approached, and though none of them seemed content to cum in her hand, they certainly seemed to enjoy her grip. Ahsoka’s eyes closed as she started to lose herself in the moment, and as the hands of a half dozen men started to move out to touch her, she let her mind slip away and focus on the joy she could find in the moment.

Hands slid along her montrals and teased her sensitive lekku, and she could feel one of the men slid a hand down the center of her mostly-exposed back. Another reached underneath her to grab her pert, tight ass through the fabric of her servant panties, and another still tugged at her waistband, eager to strip it away. As she continued to suck her second cock of the evening the men were already talking about her in more glowing terms, praising the sudden wave of eagerness and starting to show finer appreciation for her tiny, elegant frame.

“Bet she’s the tightest thing ever.” One of them whistled, gazing at Ahsoka’s slender frame. “Can’t wait to fuck that thing raw.”

Several of the men chuckled, and Ahsoka’s cheeks burned at the thought. When the second man started to cum he robbed her mouth of it; instead pulling himself free and aiming to the slope of her montrals. She giggled like a delighted young woman as she felt his ropes of white cream splash against her horns, her cheeks dark and her voice falling into the sort of simple, horny tone she imagined the servants and slave girls always spoke in. Her eyes opened wide as she felt the cream slowly roll down her horns, and despite all of her Jedi dignity she blew a kiss to the man that just came on her, and eagerly waited for her next treat.

Whatever it was that was pulling her into the moment had a firm grasp on the young Togruta, and she was showing no signs of stopping.

Another man came for her mouth, breaking free of her hand. Unsatisfied with the Togruta simply jerking him off with her thin, rust-colored fingers, he slapping his length against her tongue before driving himself deep inside. At the same time another man grew impatient waiting for a warm, open mouth, and Ahsoka was left whimpering as she fingers lift at her hips. The men were quickly becoming more demanding; twelve thick, hungry cocks with only a few holes to share, and Ahsoka knew enough about the world to know that all three of hers would be used. She was bracing herself at the same time that she felt waves of indescribable joy rush through her, relishing in a pleasure that the Jedi had clearly hidden from her.

She was on her hands and knees, one man fucking her mouth with heavy strokes, when the first of the Separatists shoved his cock inside of her sex. Her panties hadn’t been removed so much as slid to the side, and as he fucked her down to the hilt with thick, heavy strokes her panties rubbed against his shaft, coaxing him forward. One of the men laughingly remarked that they were spitroasting her, and Ahsoka’s cheeks only darkened at the implication. Their hands were upon her; groping and caressing, sometimes affectionate and sometimes forceful, but she was always the focus of their attention.

Her hole was penetrated with sudden thrusts, each push of the man’s hips dragging himself in and out of her tight, wet entrance. Each pull made her envision her shaven orange lips clinging to his sex; her tight Togruta pussy trying hard to keep him inside. Her people were anatomically compatible with humans, though her small size meant she was naturally tight and tiny for men of their girth. It was a size difference Ahsoka was all too aware of, and each thrust of the thick, delicious prick made her quake down to her very core.

More men grunted and more cum came to her, again in her mouth. She swallowed the rich seed as eagerly as she could, and when the man pulled carelessly out he left her dark lips smeared with white. She barely had enough time to lick them clean when another man came for her, pushing past her mouth and pulling her head uncomfortably deep on his throat. He fucked her mouth with a heightened aggression; each thrust making her gag and wince, but even as she struggled to breath with glossy eyes and a sore throat, she relished in it. The man piercing down to her throat was working in perfect harmony with the one stretching her sex; each one of them going as deep as they liked without care for her comfort or joy.

And somehow, in some dark part of her, she relished in that.

The man taking Ahsoka from behind tightened his grip on her hips, and he started to push himself inside of her with a growing, building excitement. As Ahsoka’s mouth flew off the most recent cock to occupy it there was still cum resting on her tongue, and her lips parted as she moaned loudly, sensing what was to come. The young Togruta’s eyes twitched in aroused bliss as the man inside of her came, and her warm, wet walls were struck with the rush of his cum. She could feel everything; every last inch of her insides flushed with cream, even the twitch of his thick shaft as it pumped inside of her. Ahsoka whimpered softly as she relished in it; her own thighs twitching while her body trembled in a submissive, obedient orgasm. Her rust-colored skin flushed deeper at the cheeks as the man pulled free, and she could immediately feel a bead of white cum fall from her hole, landing on the floor below.

Filled on both ends, Ahsoka rested on her hands and knees, gasping and twitching after being used. The small army of men stood by and watched, each of them grinning or remarking how cute she looked with a hole filled with cum. With her head swimming and her senses reeling, Ahsoka was both defenseless and desireless to stop them when more descended on her, and her lithe body was clutched in the grip of at least four men.

She was a tiny, athletic thing that was easy for them to pull and manipulate, and her eyes went glossy from lust as she felt them drag her into their embrace. Before she knew it one of the men was laying flat on his back, and she felt the sharp, painful pierce of a thick human cock plunging deep into her ass. She screamed; the ache of it hurting far more than she had imagined, but also setting another fire in her sex that she couldn’t hope to explain. Her scream was cut off as yet another man stuffed his cock past her dark lips, and she sucked it eagerly like an obedient slut, her blue eyes gazing up at the Separatist abuser with adoration and affection. When another man slid forward to pull her legs up and stuff himself inside of her pussy, the Togruta was made blissfully airtight and her body rocked in an intense orgasm that sent all three men moaning in desire.

Her eyes flicked from side to side as she was claimed; each of her holes occupied and with nine men watching from the sidelines. Her head swam and she let go of all inhibitions, her restraint and hesitation falling away as easily as her Jedi training pushed aside fear and anger. She wasn’t mad at the men, nor was she afraid of them. They were there for her pleasure as much as she was there for theirs, and together the thirteen of them would have one amazing evening. The thick cock inside of her pussy twitched in climax, and she groaned in whorish delight as it started to fill her. No sooner did the man pull out and cum started drooling out of her hole did another man take his place; shoving deep inside her used hole to maintain the momentum with the one in her ass.

She lost herself completely, and her orgasms melded into each other as the session went on. A rush of cum in her ass sent a warm feeling ricocheting through her entire body, and it kept her content and happy until the cock that left it pulled out, only to be replaced by a new one. The men carried her around with ease, their combined strength easily able to dangle her in whatever position they needed. One moment she was straddling one of them while another crouched over to claim her ass from behind, and the next she was held up entirely by the men; sandwiched between their strong, handsome figures while they took turns plowing into her desperate, wet holes. Each time one of them released the young Togruta was driven more mad from pleasure, no matter if it marked her montrals or lekku or filled one of her hungry holes.

They were merciless and unforgiving, and each of them were ready for far more than their share of her. Ahsoka stopped trying to keep count of how many of the men had cum inside of her and where; before more than a half hour passed it was almost impossible to track. She was the centerpoint of a ball of flesh, a bright orange beacon amongst the more muted human colors. Whether her thin legs were raised in the air or her feminine voice was calling out in slutty climax, there was always a way to track the beacon, a signal to the lighthouse with open vacancy spots.

Her duties fell from her mind as she gave in to the moment, and her voice had finally broke out in eager encouragement of her abusers. At one unoccupied point she had lewdly moved her hands back to spread her ass and pussy out; stretching her palms against her lower half to display the drooling, cum-filled holes to the men.

“More, more, please!” She begged, her face marked with seed and her brow sweaty and hot. As she spoke some of the thick cum drooled out of her ass, serpentining down the inside of her thigh. “It’s not enough, I need more, please give me more!”

She couldn’t believe what she was begging for, but her sexuality had been repressed for far too long by the restrictive Jedi order. There had been no sex, no attraction, no joy under the order, and now she was relishing in it under the guise of being undercover. She mewled like a craven slut as one of the men grabbed her by a montral and drug her up to her feet, and when he brought her over to their leader she gave him an obedient bow. She dropped down to service him with her mouth for a moment before he pulled her up, and forced her to mount him with a smile on her face.

Smile, and hand out herself.

When she eased down on the leader’s cock from above she gave a warm coo of delight, her eyes opening in surprise as he suddenly reached down his hands, and pulled her open a little more. His voice carried out to his men, who gave a wicked, aroused laugh at his offer.

“Who wants to join me? Let’s see how many this whore can hold, boys!”

There was no resistance left in her to fight it, and so Ahsoka could merely freeze in nervous worry as another man pushed against her sex. She was already filled with the leader’s cock, but when the second pushed itself in her voice broke out into the air with a pierced, desperate cry. It stretched her painfully wide and the two men instantly began fucking her; their cocks close inside her as they shared a single hole. Each thrust between each of them sent her open wider and wider, and Ahsoka’s voice broke down into a whimpering, pained sob that could still not understand just why she loved it so. Tears ran down her face even as another man moved to claim her mouth, and she eagerly sucked him off while she sobbed in pain, confusion, and most importantly, bliss.

The two men sharing her hole came close to one another, and she was rushed with more cream than ever before. When they finished, two more decided to try double stuffing the Togruta, and Ahsoka was once again left to deal with two of them forced inside just one of her tiny openings. By the time the third group did it, she had gotten used to being stretched that wide, and by the time the fourth group came they had the bright idea to do the same wicked technique to her ass.

Ahsoka’s scream filled the Hutt lair, and distantly the greasy slug gave a chuckling laugh. He wasn’t a fan of biped women personally, but he did enjoy hearing it when they were broken.

It went on for another hour; each of the twelve men talking Ahsoka as deeply and as wickedly as they liked, and she was nothing but obedient. She let them share her ass two at a time, and when they came inside her gaping hole she would gladly fall to the floor to lick up the mess. Her tiny, orange body, one held with such esteem as a Jedi, had become a depraved, desperate slut eager for release. They doled it out in glorious bounty; each one of them always saying “just one more run at the cunt’s holes.”

Cum marked the floor in copious bounty as Ahsoka rolled in it, laying flat on her back after the last of the men had finished with her ass. She rested in a pool of cum entirely emptied from her holes; the excess runoff that her walls simply couldn’t contain. As she laid flat on her bed in the slick mess the twelve men all knelt over her, preparing one final gift for their young purchase. Each of them was eagerly stroking their cocks, ready to paint the Togruta slut in a final show of their ownership.

As their cum rained down, Ahsoka held her mouth open and kept her eyes closed, accepting the shower like it was a cleaning embrace. Shot after shot struck her orange body; painting her breasts and marking her cheeks, landing in her mouth or shooting across her eyes. Some of the men came on her stomach and her lap, and she could feel their cum pooling in her belly button or where her thighs closed against her sex. Some still were happy to cum on her sensitive montrals and lekku, marking the alien woman’s unusual appendages with their thick seed. When it finally ended she was a white-coated mess; her outside as thoroughly painted as her stomach, pussy, and ass.

She was left gasping; laying in a cumsoaked pile as the Separatist men stood up and gave each other a joyful cheer. They began to dress themselves once more, casually chatting while they turned their attention away from the fresh, young piece of meat they had so readily used. Loose tongues after such an event were rampant, and even laying exhausted in a bed of cum, Ahsoka listened.

The information she wanted came out shortly after, ands he smiled her dark lips under a veil of rich cream. Her tongue slithered over her lips to clean them, just enough to speak out. Her voice was timid and soft, and as she held onto the information that would save clone lives, she couldn’t help but ask for one, last thing from her new friends.

“...more…” She whimpered, her eyes opening against a veil of stinging cum, and her legs spreading, inviting them back.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
